FIG. 1 illustrates a method of transmitting data from a host device to devices included in a system or on a network according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a network 100 includes a plurality of devices including a first device 110, a second device 120, a third device 130, a fourth device 140, a fifth device, a plurality of other devices 160 and a Nth device 190 exist on the network 100. The first device 110 is a host device having initial data, and the second and third devices 120 and 130 receive data. When N devices simultaneously receive data from a host device in such network environment, a load that the network may not cope with may occur. Such a case may result in connections between the host device and object devices becoming unstable or data being corrupted.
FIG. 2 is a drawing illustrating a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) method used when transmitting data between devices according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, The TCP method of the related art is to provide a reliable connection-oriented package transmission service based on TCP/IP standards. A TCP method basically has a connection process between an initiator (a host device 210) and a listener (an object device 220) on a network and thus ensures reliability of a data transmission. However, the TCP method requires a 3-way handshaking process between reception and transmission in a connection process. Such a 3-way handshake involves the host device 210 transmitting to the object device 220 a synchronization (SYN) for setting a segment's sequence number, in operation S230. In reply the object device 220 transmits to the host device 210 a synchronization acknowledgement (SYN-ACK) including the sequence number plus one in operation S240. The host device 210 transmits back an acknowledgement (ACK) to the object device 220 in operation S250. Due to this, a lot of packet exchanges occur in the connection process, causing delays to occur, therefore, the TCP method is inappropriate for simultaneously transmitting data to multiple devices.
Differently from the TCP, a User Diagram Protocol (UDP) does not go through a connection process between reception and transmission. The UDP has a faster transmission speed than the TCP but does not ensure reliability of transmitted data.
Accordingly, when data is transmitted to a plurality of devices on a network, there is needed a method of sharing and storing data, such as contents or interactions based on a user input, in real time without a loss of information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.